When you closer The Door
by The Emptiness
Summary: Las sombras estan asechando a aquellos de corazones debiles para llevarlos por el camino del mal pero Maka y Soul entendieron esto muy tarde suplicando por el perdon divino...cuando se cierra la puerta nunca se sabe que sucedera...¿te atreves a entrar?
1. Prologo

**Hi! aqi yo y Stein!**

**Fantasma~acosador: asiqe me registraras con ese nombre?**

**Yop:si!**

**les traemos el prologo de un fic...qe me viene dando vuelta la cabeza hace mucho! y tenia qe subir el prologo :3**

**Soul eater no me pertence  
**

* * *

_**When You Closer The Door...**_

**~~~El miedo en tus ojos~~~**

-Auch! –me queje cuando tiraron mi cuerpo al suelo haciendo que mi cabeza cubierta por un saco rebotara

-Vamos preciosa arriba!- escuche una voz varonil que reconozco pero a la vez no- si no lo haces tendremos que comenzar contigo antes...

-D-donde estoy?-pregunte asustada

-No imparta donde estas Blair...lo importante es sabes hacia donde vas...-susurro ahora la voz de una mujer

-Quienes son? –pregunte desesperándome aun mas tratando de forcejear con el agarre que tenia en mis manos...pero me detuve al sentir una mano

-No hagas eso o te aras daño y no te necesitamos en forma de adefesio-dijo la voz femenina en mi oreja

La respiración se me detuvo cuando empecé a sentir como se movían aquellas personas una de ellas me estaba tocando las piernas...tenia miedo...además de unos gritos en la lejanía que gritaban "_salgan con las manos en alto"_ _"están rodeados" _

-Nos traicionaste Blair- dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo que cayera en cuanta de quienes se trataban...

-Chicos...juro que yo no quería! ellos me obligaron a contar todo...ustedes son mis amigos-susurre- y no quiero perderlos por esto!

-Ya es tarde Blair y tú lo sabes-dijo el chico

- tu traición...se pagara con sangre -susurro la chica antes de sacarme la capucha y mirar hacia frente de mi donde unos ojos carmesí me miraban con odio y amor a la vez que me hizo temblar y detener mi respiración...

-Cuando se cierra la puerta...tu sabes lo que sucede no Blair-dijo el chico para despues sonrreir

Todo pasó en cámara lenta leí los labios de mi amigo que me decían _"adiós Blair"_ para luego dispararme y hacer que cayera en unos brazos a pesar de los pocos momentos de vida que me quedaban pude de igual manera distinguir los ojos jade de mi amiga...mientras una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla

_Me han quitado mi vida...al igual que a los demás..._

_

* * *

**gusto? si o no...REview?**  
_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hi! aqi traigo el primer capitulo **

**de este fic...**

**Gracias a Liz Wland hc - alexiel evans - yami hai**

**yami hai: me sonrrojas...en verdad...tengo un fiel segudora! TOMATE ESA STEIN!**

**Staein:estoi aqi¬¬iiem gracias a ustedes chicas la idiota no puede seguir hablando ya que esta en un rincon llorando por emocion y no puede hablar... ^^U**

**Soul ater no nos pertenece...  
**

* * *

_**When You Closer The Door**_

**...De la oscuridad emerges...quien esta ahí?...**

...

Maka Pov

Me encontraba en una agradable oscuridad mi cuerpo flotaba en aquel lugar mientras era cubierto por un extraño liquido negrusco que me tapa por completo a excepción de la cara pero aun así estaba tranquila

Mi respiración era lenta y pausada en la parte baja de mi vientre sentía un cosquilleo muy débil...levante mi mano de aquel liquido para verla completamente negra la mire hacia en la oscuridad mi ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra

De pronto aquel lugar oscilo asiendo que la oscuridad y el líquido se sacudiera violentamente mire hacía mi alrededor y entre la sombras vislumbre una figura que no había visto con anterioridad

Me acerque a ella mientras mi voz sonaba extrañamente gutural –Quien eres?-preguntaba-Sabes donde estoy?- volvía a preguntar pero solo obtenía silencio de aquella creatura que donde mas me acercaba tomaba una extraña forma como de un moustro

Pare mis movimientos delante de ella a unos metros donde podía sentir el fétido hedor que emanaba era como sangre descompuesta- _o un muerto tal vez_- Volví a reiterar mis preguntas y solo obtuve como respuesta un gimoteo débil que me hizo alejarme de aquel engendro

Me sorprendí ante el cambio mediático que estaban teniendo mis emociones la paz y tranquilidad que estaba teniendo hace algunos momentos cambio rotundamente a intranquilidad y miedo desde que aquella criatura gimoteo

Aquel engendro abrió los ojos-por que ran artos- y me miraban detenidamente como si me estuvieran reconociendo pero mientras hacia aquella acción mi respiración se detuvo pero mi pulso se disparo provocando un leve mareo en mi

La criatura sonrío mostrando sus horripilantes dientes haciéndome temblar de miedo provocando que no me diera cuenta en el momento en que un brazo-_tal vez_- me agarro de la pierna apretándola fuertemente produciendo que un quejido de dolor se escapara por mi boca

Otro brazo empezó a tantear mi piel tomándome de un brazo asiendo que mi terror aumentara provocándole mas goce a la criatura la cual sumo otro brazo mas pero estaba vez para taparme la boca ya que me estaba comenzando a dar gritillos de desesperación

La criatura me acerco asta el centro de su cara lo mire con mis ojos desorbitados provocándole una risa pudiendo así escapar su fétido olor haciendo que me dieran nauseas pero un nuevo gimoteo detuvo todos mis pensamientos y acciones

Un nuevo Brazo comenzó a ser participe de la acción pero esta vez se quedo en mi cuello asfixiándome lentamente haciendo que me desesperara aun mas pero el veía aquella acción como graciosa suspiro y me dijo- _Tu sucumbirás...encuentra a tu mitad_...

Desperté toda sudada tosiendo se había sentido tan real que me hizo llevar mis manos al cuello para cerciorarme que estaba en el mundo real y que todo había sido un sueño cerré mis ojos mientras dejaba que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad y me volví a recostar tratado de conciliar el sueño pero tan solo-si tan solo- hubiese ido al baño me habría dado cuento de que si había una horripilante marca de estrangulación y mas aun de que esto esta _recién empezando..._

...

-Shibussen...no puedo creer que estemos aquí chicas!-grito Liz muy emocionada- pillisquinme! Para que esto no sea un sueño-grito aun mas alto Liz recibiendo una patada de su hermana-Patty! Eso me dolió-dijo mientras unas lagrimas salían por sus ojos

-Je jeje! One-Chan pido que alguien la pislliscara pero yo la golpe!jaja jaja –gritaba feliz de la vida Patty

-Chicas compórtense!-gritaba Tsubaki

-Y-yo no se lidiar con esto-murmuraba Chorna

Suspire todas mis amigas y yo quedamos en el Shibussen a pesar de que fue mi de venir hacia acá pero desde la mañana cuando desperté de aquel horrible sueño e tenido la sensación de haber quedado aquí ha sido el peor error de mi vida

-Maka-Chan?-pregunto Tsubaki preocupada deteniendo de igual manera las acciones que las demás estaban realizando para mirarme- pasa...algo?

La mire sorprendida ante su pregunta realmente Tsubaki podía ser perceptiva cunado quería y fue extraño por que todas me miraban de la misma manera...iba a responder cuando me comencé a marear y a ver todas las imágenes a mi alrededor distorsionadas

Mire a mis amigas y las vi con unos ojos rojos que me hicieron temblar pero lo peor fue ver aquella sombra que se acercaba lentamente a mi como un depredador hacia su presa haciendo que mis oídos empezaran a pitear provocando que escuchara voces y sonidos extraños

-Maka-Chan? Pasa algo malo...Maka-Chan?-pregunto preocupada Tsubaki haciendo que despertara de mi ensoñación

-he?-pregunte yo aun aturdida-haz...haz dicho algo?

-Te pregunto si acaso estas bien Maka-respondió Liz mirándome disimiladamente preocupada

-si estoy bien...-murmure-he! Si claro solo es...solo es cansancio eso! Viajar 5 horas en tren cansa a cualquiera-dije riéndome

-...ya veo- dijo Tsubaki- bueno lo mejor es ir rápido para pedir los números de nuestras habitaciones y descansar...

-Si...-respondí en un murmuro

...

-Habitación 513-murmure para mi- por aquí tendría que estar

Llevaba mas de media hora recorriendo el campus pero demonios...aun no puedo encontrar la maldita habitación!...comencé a avanzar mientras leía los números pero unos ruidos llamaron mi atención y estaban cerca de mi numero

Era música y estaba acallando los gemidos que salían de la boca de una pareja semi desnuda me dio muchísima rabia –entre- y cerré la puerta de un portazo provocando que ellos me mirara sonrojados y enojados

-Si no te haz dado cuenta...estas interrumpiendo- dijo el chico MUY enojado

-así?-dije interrogante-pues me importa un rábano si los interrumpo quiero que se larguen AHORA!-grite

-Y tu quien te crees que eres para echarnos –dijo ahora la chica

-Los dueños de esta habitación-respondió la voz varonil y profunda de un chico que acababa de entrar haciendo que la parejita nos mirar desconcertados

-U-ustedes...son los dueños?-preguntaron

-Si...-respondí yo

Cuando se terminaron de vestir se largaron corriendo dejándome sola con la pieza la cual estaba compuesta por 2 camas, 2 veladores,2 cómodas un espejo grande un televisor y un equipo de música una puerta que supongo que es un baño una salita pequeña que era una cocina la cual tenia un refrigerador un lavabo y una cocinilla pero lo que mas me impresiono fueron los ventanales eran grandes y se tenia una vista hermosa del atardecer...

-Realmente parece un mini-apartamento- dijo el chico mirándome y ubicándose a lado mío -Soy Soul Evans –dijo tendiéndome la mano

-Maka Albarn- respondí yo devolviéndole el gesto con la mano- eres nuevo?-pregunte

-si-dijo- voy en tercer año-y tu?

-Igual –dije yo sentándome en el respaldo de una de las camas fijándome bien en el

Mi compañero de habitación iba vestido con unos pitillos negros con cadenas unas lonas rojas y una polera roja con negro y naranja en sus brazos se podía notar un poquito de musculatura no mucha lo que lo hacia muy atractivo y terminaba con un toque de pulseras en sus manos era medianamente moreno y con rasgos muy varoniles sobre todo en su cara algo tosca pero no al extremo coronada por algunos mechones que la cubría-no al extremo-pero la cubría aun así lo que mas me llamo la atención fue su pelo blanco muy revuelto –le viene a su estilo-y sus penetrantes ojos rojos

-Terminaste?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-He?-respondió desconcertada

-Si acaso terminaste de mirarme-dijo

-Ha! Perdón...lo que pasa es que estaba pensando si acaso tu color de pelo es teñido o natural-dijo sonrojándome y un poco fastidiada

-Natural-respondió secamente

-Y tus ojos?-volví a preguntar

-Natural de nacimiento-dicho esto me sonrío

-Genial-dije yo- y que te parezco? Digo yo te mire descaradamente...-dije riéndome

Soul Pov

La pregunta de Maka me desconcertó pero en parte tenia razón...ya que ella me miro tanto como quiso por que yo no podría hacer lo mismo? Tengo mi derecho no? Empecé a recórrela lentamente iba vestida con unas lonas moradas medianamente desabrochadas (N/a: asi las uso io!) unas medias largas negras hasta-supongo- los muslos pero no sabía con exactitud por una pequeña razón: lo que estaba usando en la parte de arriba era como un polerón blanco con las mangas moradas oscuras

Su...ejem...pecho se notaban los suficiente como para saber que estaba lo suficiente desarrollada su pelo largo asta la cadera rubio-cenizo tenia algunas ondas estaba recogido en un moño hacia el lado pero tenia una piel muy Nivea como de muñeca pero lo mas atractivo de ella eran sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes...no jades...

-Y bien-pregunto interrogantemente

-Mmm-dije yo

-Como que "MMM"-dijo ella en un tono molesta

-Ni bien ni mal...creo que eres pasable...-respondí encogiéndome de hombros

L quede mirando un rato esperando sus reacciones y por fin! Comenzó a demostrar lo que sentía mientras su cara cambiaba de diferentes expresiones ella era muy divertida-pensé- y lo que mas le molesto era mi sonrisa que esboce tan solo para provocarla aun mas

-Bueno... estas buena solo de jode si es que no fuese tan plana -sugerí yo con "aparente inocencia"

Eso la dejo en Shock y no puede evitar una carcajada pero aquel ambiente tenso se rompió por un portazo que dio mi amigo Black Star junto con Kid

-Oh! Soul estoy hecho mierda...-dijo Black Star- vamos a conocer esta porquería?-pregunto

-Si vamos-dije yo mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta-adiós makita~ nos vemos-dije para luego cerrar la puerta

Ya nos libamos alejando cuando escuche un "_Evans Hijo de puta_" y no pude evitar que la sonrisa surcara mi rostro realmente este año iba a ser interesante..._muy interesante_

...

-Ha! Maldición por que a ti y a Kid les toco de compañeras mujeres...y a mi no me toco nadie-gritaba enojado Black Star-ESTOY MALDITAMENTE SOLO!

-A-ami me a t-tocado l-la 333 es...es ...ES TOTALMENTE ASIMETRICO! ME PUDRO EN EL MALDDITO INFIERNO MATENME POR FAVOR MATENME SOY UN CERDO ASIMETRICO...-gritaba desesperado Kid

Mientras yo los miraba suspiraba y movía mi cabeza en negación para no volverme a crear un mini-trauma realmente son idiotas-pensé- no se como soy su amigo

Levante la vista y mis ojos se dilataron a tal punto que comencé a ver todo borroso y caí al piso mareado sentí unos finos brazos que me tomaban mientras llamaba la atención de mis amigos quienes al darse cuanta de mi estado se pusieron a gritar mi nombre pero yo los oía tan lejanos

Mi vista empeoro a tal punto que comenzaba a ver puntos rojos en todos lados...como sangre? Trate de levantar la cabeza y vi la cara de Kid o lo que quedaba de el ya que se le estaba cayendo la carne como si tuviera lepra sus ojos o las cuencas estaban vacías solo rellenas por unos hilos delgados de donde baje la vista a su cuello y vi sus globos oculares una enorme necesidad se apodero de mi en un intento desesperado cerré los ojos para que aquella horripilante imagen desapareciera mi estomago asta este punto no aguanto mas y se comenzó a revolver...sentía nauseas iba a vomitar y a gritar de temor pero todo esto mucho para mi ya que me fui a negro casi al instante en que trate de incorporarme para salir a tomar un poco de aire...me desmaye

...

Maka Pov

La puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente haciendo de que pegara un saltillo a lo que estaba haciendo tan relajadamente que era leer si soy fanática de la lectura y que?

Estaba sentada en un sillón que había en un rincón de aquella habitación que daba justo hacia la ventana haciendo un mas placentero el momento de la lectura pero este momento de paz fue interrumpido por el cuerpo –casi-inerte de Soul entrando por la puerta

Detrás de el venia un chico con cabellos azules y otro con cabellos negros con tres rayas en un costado pero lo que más me asusto-literalmente- fue ver a Tsubaki? Que demonios asía aquí...no estaba buscando su habitación?

-Q-que a pasado?-atine a decir

-Soul-Kun se ha desmayado como no lo se-dijo Tsubaki-y tu Maka-Chan que haces aquí?-pregunto

-Yo ah esta es mi habitación-dije

Dejaron el cuerpo de mi compañero inerte sobre su cama esperando que reaccionara pero no paso nada

Los chicos se fueron y Black Star-como dejo que se llamaba el chico de pelo azul-se llevo a Tsubaki ya que resulto que ella era su compañera el chico estaba muy emocionado por que creía que iba a estar solo y Kid le dijo que no tenia que quejarse antes de haber conocido todo por que estaba alegando antes de entrar

Suspire por enésima vez en el día-o noche-como sea me senté un buen rato en el sillón mientras cambiaba de posición una y otra vez con mi vista puesta en un solo sitio _Soul _

Me pare de mi lugar y fui hacia la cocina a prepárame una taza de te mientras disfrutaba de aquel silencio y oscuridad- no total- que nos rodeaba

Me acerque al ventanal con mi taza de te caliente humeaba cualquiera diría _que hermoso es una imagen de pintura_ pero no...Aquí había lago más- miedo talvez? Desesperación? No lose pero me sentía intranquila mire el reloj por sobre mi cabeza

-11:35 –susurre- Soul aun no despierta-dirigí mi mirada hacia el mientras me acercaba

Deje mi te en la mesita y me subí a la cama de Soul fue un impulso débil pero lo que me sorprendió fue lo que comencé a hacer mi mano recorría lentamente el pecho de Soul y mi pulso se disparo al igual que mi respiración

Se me vino a la mente las palabras de aquel horripilante ser de mi sueño _Tu sucumbirás...encuentra a tu mitad_...Mi cara la aplaste contra su pecho y podía sentir los latidos de su corazón pero sobre todo su sangre su _deliciosa _sangre de que color seria?

Como me encantaría tener entre mis manos aquel corazón sentir su calidez y sentir como su sangre moja mis manos mis ropas mi cuerpo...Pero que estoy pensando? Me exalte yo nunca había tenido este tipo de pensamientos me separe de su cuerpo pero cuando me iba a parar sus manos me detuvieron las piernas en un agarre

-S-soul?-pregunte sorprendida

-Maka...por que me esta pasando esto?-pregunto en una voz ronca mientras se sentaba en la cama y me sentaba sobre su regazo- que demonios esta pasando?

-No lo se...Soul-respondí mientras me acercaba a su rostro- no entiendo por que me atraes...por que quiero matarte

-O por que quiero hacerte el amor-susurro Soul mientras me besaba y me dejaba debajo de el y yo le respondía mientras abrazaba su cuello y desataba toda la lujuria...

_Si nos hubiéramos detenido nos habríamos dado cuanta de aquella figura que no observaba de la oscuridad..._

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

...Review?...  
**


	3. capitulo 2

**Hi! aki subiendo un nuevo capitulo :B**

**i estoi trizte por que naiden me quiere pero iwal ai que alegrarse! por todos aquellos qe sufrieon mas en el terremoto**

**hablando de eso hoi se cumple 1 año! todavia me acuerdo como se movia la casa ese dia...lo digo por que yo viva en la 7 region! FUE TERRIBLE! ubimos quienes perdimos un familair en el tsunami io perdi 2 pero ai qe seguir adelante! VIVA CHILE~MI** (sorry me emocione)**

**Oi STein no se hace presente por qe se enfermo...¬¬ si sera idiota  
**

**Gracias a **

**vale-alice: nop...no era santa quien los vigila...i...todavia no van a procrear hijo...aunqe el capi me qeo medi-medio...XD**

**Yami-Hai:kyyyyaaa! sama? me sonrrojas mas aun!**

**Alexiel-evans: NO ME ODIES! se que qerias lemos...pero no puede hacer se veia raro...pero las partes ejem...son 2 y te las dedico! y te prometo qe el lemono va a ser el mejor qe ayas leido! pòr que va aver arto...y vien raro...digo con sagre...cadenas...usp soltandop demaciada informacion ^^**

**Soul eater no me pertence...lamentablemente¬¬  
**

* * *

_**When You Closer The Door**_

**...De la oscuridad Emerges...pequeña y solitaria estrella...**

Maka Pov

Los besos de Soul pasaron de mi boca a mi cuello dejando un camino ensalivado y brillante ante aquellos rayos que cubrían la noche, cada caricia, cada lamida, cada beso que me deba me dejaba flotando pero hay algo extraño en todo esto...yo no hubiera reaccionado de esta manera digo yo tengo dignidad! No soy fácil

Las caricias de Soul empezaron a bajar por todo mi cuerpo asta el inicio de mi polerón el cual me cubría completamente mi torso asta el inicio de mis muslos, sus manos querían subir pero yo se lo impedí con las mías

-S-soul esto no e-esta bien det-tente- susurre

Soul se separo de mi, ahí me fije bien en su cara tenia una sonrisa un tanto...Siniestra? mientras que su pelo cubría sus ojos haciendo temblar ante la imagen de el realmente esto esta bien? Me vuelvo a preguntar

-Maka...-susurra- no tienes de que temer...todo esta bien-me dice

Abro los ojos sorprendida el a leído mi mente! Es en verdad me _asusta _pero lo que aun más me asusto fue lo que hizo: metió sus manos en el broche de sus cadenas soltándolas y tomando desprevenida Maka le amarro sus manos mientras le mostraba aquella horripilante sonrisa que la paralizaba

Comenzó tocarla de manera diferente ahora era más brusco y salvaje mientras me besaba yo trataba de zafarme, aquel forcejeo que estaba haciendo en mis muñecas contra las cadenas estaban dando resultados: mis manos comenzaron a llenar de hilos de sangre

-Soul suéltame y- me vi interrumpida por un beso suyo

Comencé a moverme desesperada para todos los lados, quería liberarme del maldito pero no podía!

-Quédate tranquila-me siseo mientras ponía sus manos en mis muslos

-n-no ya suéltame maldita sea ah!-grite de dolor y ardor

Soul clavo sus uñas que traspasaron la tela de las medias en mis muslos y comenzó a rasgarlos lentamente mientras me caían lagrimas de dolor, pronto sus manos estaban rojas por mi sangre y yo tenia diferentes cortes irregulares en ellos...

Empezó a pasar su lengua por mi cuello cunado se acerco a mi oído y me susurro: _aun no sucumbes en la locura?...lo harás cuando te entregues a tu mitad preciosa..._

...

Desperté agitada, tenia la mirada perdida y la habitación era iluminada por los rayos de la tormenta que se había desatado esa noche-suspire- me puse de pie pero me tambalee un poco, mire a mi alrededor estaba durmiendo en aquel sillón de ese rincón

Camine un poco y vi la hora _2:25_ –murmure- demonios! Vi a Soul aun en su cama inconsciente? O durmiendo...no lo se no lo averiguaría hoy, Me encamine hacia el baño y me senté en la taza mientras ponía mis manos en mi cabeza y me encogía, estaba asustada aquel sueño se había sentido tan real...tan horrible..._tan excitante_

Me estremecí al sentir un dolor en mis muñecas, dirigí mi vista a las mangas de la polerón y lo subí, me arrepentí inmediatamente por que lo vi no era nada menso que las mismas heridas de mi sueño que supuestamente fueron producidas por las cadenas de que Soul tenia en su pantalón

-P-pero no puede ser!-me agite- tan solo fue un sueño no es posible que –no termine la frase por que sentí un ruido en la ventana del baño

Me acerque lentamente a la ventana mientras la miraba fijamente, la tormenta afuera no apaciguaba y le daba aun un aspecto más tétrico al lugar-_películas de terror_-pensé

Al ver que no había nada – cerré los ojos y suspire- pero cuando los abrí una mono estaba en la ventana y callo lentamente dejando un rastro rojo

Me tape la boca ahogando un grito a cayendo de sentón- _que esta pasando?-_pensé_- tengo miedo_

Volví a escuchar un ruido diferente y este venia detrás de la puerta del baño, donde esta Soul- me incorpore y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta con mi corazón bombardeando muy fuerte

Trague saliva ruidosamente mientras se acercaba temblando a la puerta, giro la perilla y abrió la puerta mostrando primero su cara, luego sus brazos. Su torso y al final sus piernas, temblando se acerco al centro de la habitación mirando para todos lados

Hasta que la vi, una figura negrusca se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación estacionada. Una gota de sudor comenzó a caer por mi sien y no supe en que momento deje respirar, estaba temblando y las palabras no salían de mi boca

Soul Pov

Ha Maldición! Mi cabeza me duele ¿Dónde demonios estoy? Mire a mi alrededor y estaba todo oscuro, me trate de incorporar y sentí algo suave debajo de mi: una cama...no mejor dicho _mi_ cama, pero como llegue aquí?

Cuando mi vista ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad vi una figura delgada parada en el centro de la habitación la cual tarde en reconocerla, era Maka pero que estaba haciendo hay parada?

Me puse de pie y empecé a caminar hacia mi compañera, pero me sorprendió en el estado como se encontraba: estaba temblando, sudando y su mirada estaba fija en una sombra que había en la esquina de la habitación, le puse una mano en su hombro y se sobresalto pero aun así no salía de su trance

-Maka estas bien?-pregunte

Ella no me respondió y de alguna u otra Manera hizo que me empezara a preocupar, fije mi vista hacia el rincón en el cual ella estaba perdida viendo algo, forcé mi vista mas de lo que pude pero aun así no vi nada

Suspire

-Maka...que suce- su suave voz me interrumpió

-Nos están vigilando...desde que llegue aquí he visto eso-dijo indicando al rincón donde ahora gracias aun rayo que callo pude ver que estaba más oscuro en cierta parte, era sombra-pero- lo extraño era que no había nada que hiciera ese efecto de oscuridad sobre la pared

Yo también me perdí en aquella sombra. Era capaz de escuchar mi respiración agitada junto con la de Maka...realmente aquí hay algo mal, algo esta pasando, pero no me quedare para averiguarlo no señor

Como pude tome Maka y la empecé a empujar hacia la salida pero algo o mejor dicho _alguien _me impidió salir ya que la ventana se rompió en mil pedazos haciendo que saltaran hacia nosotros algo poco normal ya que estamos a metros de la ventana no podían haber saltado tan lejos

Los pedazos me hicieron cortes a mi pero a por suerte a Maka no la alcanzaron a tocar ya que la tire al suelo poniéndome de escudo yo, respire profundamente y levante la vista hacia la sombra y lo que vi me estremeció por completo se estaba riendo –literalmente-

Tome a Maka de la muñecas y ella gimió de dolor pero no le hice caso y salimos corriendo por aquel pasillo largo llena de habitación vacías

-Mierda!-grite-por que demonios nos toco en el sector vacío si hubiera alguien podríamos pedir ayuda

-Soul!-gritaba Maka y yo no la tomaba en cuenta-Soul-seguía diciendo mientras corríamos- Soul!

-QUE?-grite y la mire

-ESTA DELANTE DE NOSOTROS!

Fije mi vista enfrente y vi que la sombra comenzaba a tomar forma, tenia que admitirlo estaba asustado y ver a Maka en ese estado me asustaba aun mas, la forma que adquirió era de un demonio rojo con cuernos y los ojos también eran negros, pequeño y con traje que se acercaba a nosotros a bailar y Maka se escondió detrás de mí usándome de escudo pero eso no me molesto es mas _me gusto_

-Q-quien eres?-pregunte

El diablillo solo se rió y nos indico con uno de sus dedos, me mire y estaba de terno era uno negro con rayas blancas camisa rojo y corbata negra, me libere del agarre de Maka y la vi de igual manera que yo con un vestido de gala que era negro que se le ajustaba a su silueta le quedaba podidamente sexy con guantes negros asta medio brazo el negro le hacia mucho resaltar sus grandes ojos jade y su pelo lo tenia tomado en un moño el cual le dejaba algunos rulos colgando

Ella me miro y se sonrojo a tal punto que no pudo ni disimularlo y yo sonreí ante su reacción, si ella podía traerme locamente por que yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? Por a pesar de todo esta bien buena

El diablillo nos mire e hizo un ademán para que lo siguiéramos y Maka empezó a caminar pero yo la detuve, ella me miro extrañada pero yo no le quite la vista al diablillo

-Donde estamos?-pregunte-quien eres y que quieres de nosotros?

-Soul...soul...soul...-dijo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro-tan solo quiero que ustedes pequeños engendro de carne y hueso disfruten de los _placeres_ de la vida...nada mas

-Tu eres quien nos a estado vigilando?-pregunto Maka

-no...yo no he sido...tómenme como un amigo para lo que les depara el futuro...saben muchas cosas van a ocurrir muchas cosas _malas _y ustedes son los candidatos perfectos-respondió el engendro

-Candidatos perfectos? -dijimos al unísono

-Si...pero su tiempo se ha acabado-dijo empujándonos hacia una puerta?-adiós-dicho esto nos tiro lejos

_**Tal vez...solo tal vez si hubiésemos prestado más atención nos abríamos dado cuenta de que estábamos empezando a sucumbir  
**_

Desperté y Maka estaba al lado mío durmiendo, desde afuera se podían sentir las gotas de lluvia, mire a mi alrededor y con la poco iluminación que había logre adivinar que estábamos en una iglesia...COMO HABIAMOS LLEGADO?

-Mmm...Soul-susurro Maka mientras se volteaba y dejaba al descubierto sus muñecas que estaban cubiertas por vendajes ensangrentados

Tome una de sus muñecas y la empecé a mirar, Maka se había hecho esto? O se lo hice yo cuando la agarre fuerte? No creo que eso sea posible

-Me devuelves mi muñeca-dijo Maka mientras bostezaba

-De cuando acá tengo una compañera Emo-dije yo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada

-No me las hice yo...aparecieron de repente-respondió ella mientras se las tocaba

-Ha! Estigmas?-pregunte

-No...no creo que sea eso-dijo ella- se supone que me las hice en un sueño bueno en realidad me las hacías tu-no termino por que se tapo la boca

Me acerque a ella mientras con una mano le tomaba la barbilla para hacer que me mirara provocando que se sonrojara al instante y desviara la mirada

-Así que...estabas soñando conmigo-susurre

-P-pero que i-idioteces dices!-dijo ella exaltada-yo no...Como crees...

-Entonces?-volví a insistir

-En el sueño estabas inconsciente, lego despertabas y...y me decías-su cara se sonrojo-que querías _hacer el amo-_murmuro bajito haciendo que no le entendiera nada

-Que cosa?-pregunte yo- que te decía?-dije mientras mi mano la empezaba a pasar por una de sus piernas haciendo que Maka suspirara

-Q-que ah!-gimió sorprendida al sentir mi mano en su entrepierna

La mire y sus ojos jade me miraban sorprendida y apenada_, _su cara estaba adornada por un lindo color carmesí que la hacían endemoniadamente

Me puse a gatas sobre ella mientras seguía acariciando su parte baja haciéndola temblar de placer, la bese y me correspondió haciendo que se produjera un espacio mas intimo para los dos

-Mmmmm...que te decía Maka-volví a preguntar

-Q-que ah! Me querías...hacer mmm el amor...-susurro entre gemidos

-Bueno eso no esta tan alejado de la verdad-murmure para luego besarla

Deje la intimidad de Maka bien húmeda para pasar mis manos por sus finas y largas piernas, me separe de su boca para comenzar a besar su cuello lentamente produciendo que Maka gimiera de placer, ella enredo sus manos en mi cabello mientras lo revolvía

Baje mis manos para poder sacar aquel polerón que me impedía ver parte de su hermosa anatomía, pero sus manos me detuvieron levante la vista y la vi con algunas lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos

-Realmente esta bien esto?-pregunto asiendo que abriera mis ojos desmesuradamente

No me lo habría preguntado...esto esta bien? Que siento por Maka? A penas la conocí hoy, que diablos estoy haciendo!

Me incorpore y le tendí la mano a Maka para que se pusiera de pie, pero no la acepto, se quedo mirando el piso un buen rato antes de murmurar algo que no alcance a oír muy bien, le estaba mirando cuando de pronto siento que me abraza

-Y-yo no se si esta bien...-susurro Maka- P-pero es lo que deseo...Soul-dicho esto me beso

Le correspondí mientras introducía mi lengua en su boca y degustaba su sabor, mi lengua jugaba con su lengua en una pelea sin tregua, mis brazos se fueron a su cintura mientras la rodeaba y ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello

Nos besamos asta quedar sin aliento, como estábamos en una iglesia me senté en una de las bancas y la ubique en mis piernas, lentamente empecé a bajar por su cuello mientras Maka suspiraba pesadamente realmente el gustaba esto, sonreí para mis adentros

Maka pasaba sus manos por mi espalda, en sima de la tela de mi polera haciendo que cada caricia que me aplicaba me quemara, entre tanto yo acariciaba su pequeña cintura

Mientras trataba de sacarle su polerón

Una vez retirada la dichosa prenda recosté a Maka en la banca y empecé a besar su piel expuesta mientras ella gemía, me estaba volviendo loco-literalmente- aproveche que tenia su boca abierta para volver a atacar sus labios con mi lengua

La piel de Maka me quemaba y yo necesitaba eliminar aquel calor, con la ayuda sus manos me quite la polera, Maka se encontraba en una posición en la cual su pelo tapaba sus ojos y tan solo me sonreía _o eso creía yo_

-Maka-susurre pero no hubo respuesta-Maka volví a preguntar

Me acerque a su cara y le retire los cabellos rubios que estaban más pesados que antes-supongo por el sudor- pero no era así, ella tenia la mirada perdida sin su brillo especial mientras que su pelo caía lentamente al piso mostrando su cráneo al descubierto cubierto de sangre

Me pare aterrado mientras miraba aquella grotesca escena, estaba sudando y respiraba agitadamente ¿_que demonios esta pasando?-_pensé-

Levante mis manos y las vi manchada de la sangre de Maka haciendo que me dieran ganas de vomitar, cerré los ojos y caí de rodillas al piso tratando de tranquilizarme, pero un ruido me saco de la cordura, era Maka y se estaba tratando de poner su pelo

-S-soul...-susurraba guturalmente y entrecortadamente- por...que?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi

Yo estaba congelado, no podía mover ningún músculo, las manos de Maka me empezaron a tocar estaban frías y pegajosas y ahí reaccione tirándola lejos de mi y haciendo que esta cayera la piso

-Soul...-susurraba-por...que? Por que me...mataste?-susurraba mientras se trataba de parar

-HA!-grite exaltado

-Soul que sucede?-pregunto Maka preocupada-Soul...?

No la deje completar la frase y me tire a sus brazos llorando, había sido tan real aquel sueño, Maka no dijo nada es mas creo que sospechaba por que estaba de esta manera

_**Mañana empiezan las clases...será este será el inicio del fin...desde mañana ya no habrá una vuelta hacía atrás**__**...están preparados?**_

_**

* * *

Review?  
**_


End file.
